


Shea Butter Baby

by uniquemagic



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquemagic/pseuds/uniquemagic
Summary: In honor of Episode 6x05, Barry loves Iris's curls and today he wants to play with iris just little bit...*(Black Lighting's Anissa Pierce Mentioned, Quick Heads Up)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Shea Butter Baby

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of episode 6 x 05 of the Flash and Candice Patton showcasing her curls. As tribute to Ari Lennox not winning a Soul Train Award (Yes I am Mad), Sorry for the delay and more coming soon.

Barry speeds into the living room of his loft to see his beautiful wife Iris West-Allen laser focused on her laptop, papers and plates scattered all around on the large table. She was typing away at what seems to be a juicy story and so deep in thought that she didn’t even hear him enter. He inches closers to examine her in her element, her hair was in a natural messy curly bun with an off the shoulder oversize striped t-shirt and purple fuzzy socks.

  
“ mmm I love it when you smell like coconut oil and shea butter ” as he smelled her hair, “Hey yourself” Iris said with a smile. Iris pulls him in for quick kiss, Barry sits in the chair opposite from her.

“Why did you wash your hair, you rarely have it out like this” he said. “It was getting on my nerves, so I decided change it up a bit and I have appointment with Tasha later this week tho”. She takes her out of the bun and runs her fingers in her hair letting her long big wave curls falls in her face.

“How do I look” she said posing.

Barry bites his lip “gorgeous as usual “.

Iris winks as she stands from her chair and collected her dirty dishes, Barry watches Iris sway towards their open kitchen. The way her legs look, he can just imagine her smooth legs up in the air around his neck and how can see her round ass poking out even in that oversize shirt. “So babe are you hungry I order takeout she said, He didn’t even realize was staring at her back and He loved the way she left a room with no air left to breathe.He smirked“ No I’m not hungry I ate some big belly burger with Cisco and Ralph” Iris washes dishes as Barry hugs her from behind.  
  
Iris could feel his erection against her ass, she knew he wasn’t hungry for food. “Barry I need to stay on schedule, me and the girls have a big story coming out ” she said trying to keep it together. “You can finish it after” as he kisses her neck, iris body starts to tingles.“No I mean it” she says trying to stay on task.

“ Come on Iris , why don’t you take a little break” he said seductively. Barry reaches under her oversize t-shirt and slips his fingers into her panties. He uses his other hand to cup her breast while his thumb playing with her nipple, Iris braces herself by holding on to the sink and her hips winding to the motions of his fingers playing with her clit.

”mmm no baby quit playin ” she says with a moan.

He ignores her pleas by nibbling and sucking her neck causing iris’s to open her legs wider. “But I can feel how wet you are right here” his wife desperately humping his fingers drives him crazy, he wanted nothing more than to behind her over and give it to her just the way she likes it. A orgasm starts behind up in her throat. Iris places her hand on the wall leaning forward over the sink, giving Barry move access to her wet pussy as he goes faster, causing her mouth to open.

“Oh Fuck baby” iris says panting.

Just as she was about to hit her peak.

Barry stops.

Iris opens her eyes in confusion.

”Barry ?” she said.

Iris turned around to see Barryback inon the other side of counter with a devilish smirk. Tasting his fingers like it’s frosting.

Oh for real, now you want to stop ! she said flustered.

”You said you needed to finish” he said innocently with a shrug.

“Oh hell naw”

She slams her lips into his, iris uses her tongue to part his mouth. This kiss was not polite as their tongue tasted each other.Iris placed her arms around his neck and hands landed in his hair. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist while possessively squeezing her ass. Iris guides her hands to his chest to the buckle of his pants.

Iris unbuckles his pants and slowly unzips them letting them fall to the floor. Iris playfully bits Barry’s bottom lips as she slips her hand into his boxers, slowly stroking his hard length.Making him close his eye to concentrate from cumming from her touch.

“Iris” he said with a harsh breath.

“it’s not funny now is it” she said slowing dropping to her knees. She pulls his boxers down to his knees and licked her full lips. She look up at him, The gaze were locked, “

let’s me please you baby, I want to taste you with a mischievous smirk and lustful eyes stare at his package.Barry speedsthem to couch in the living room, Barry sit on couch while iris is on her knees in-front of him.

“Hey Google” iris says, Google home lights up across the room. The automated voice responds with “ yes”

Plays Anissa’s Love Jones Playlist

“Oh so Anissa gave you this list” he says with an impressed smile.

**_Marques Houston Naked Plays_** in the loft, he says with a shocked face “Yo this song takes me back” “Mmmmhmmm” says asIris begins by licking the precum off the tip and kiss the tip sending shivers down his spine, she lightly rolls her tongue along his shaft getting it wet.

She spits on his shaft and strokes him as she fondles his balls in her month, sucking each one at time making a popping sound when she takes them them out.

”Do feel good baby ” iris says with seductive voice and smile, ”oh yessss…” he says

She hold his dick in place, taps her tongue on his dick and swirling her tongue down his big dick. She takes a deep breath and insert him slowing in her mouth.

”MMmmmm”Barry stays as the feeling of him in his wife mouth is heaven itself. Iris jerks him with her right hand as her head bobs taking him deeper each time as saliva drips from her mouth. From the corner of his eye, he sees iris twerking her ass as her left hand fingering her already wet pussy. She was stroking herself with the same rhythm, she was giving him.

It was erotic to say the least. ”Go deeper iris” Barry says hoarse moving the curls from her face, so he can see the show she was giving him. Hearing his dick hit the back of her throat each time , made him pant uncontrollably and face turned bright red.

“ I’m coming iris “said Barry said panting, Iris gently pulls him out her mouth but still stroking him and hold out her tongue.

Ohh shit he says as Barry explodes hot cum on her tongue and Barry watches as his wife swallowed every last drop of his seed down her throat without any shame, licking her lips to make sure non escaped.

Barry flash back and wipes her mouth with a wet hand towel. Iris steps out of her purple lace thong and slips out of her t-shirt. “You want me in the front or the in the back Barry” iris said in a sexy voice.“ I want you in the back” Barry says as his forest green eyes turns to dark shade of jade, iris bits her Lip into a naughty smile. Iris turns her back to him in squatting positions, uses her right hand to steady his cock in place as she slowly guides herself down his thickness making sure she took every inch like a champ. “Oh Fuck baby “ as her head folds into her chest. as she arches her back. Barry takes a moment to feel how tight and right her dripping pussy around his dick felt.

Iris began to give him slow and steady strokes, Barry sits back marvels at his wife riding him like a stallion.

“Mmm yes iris” he moaned groping her ass possessively. SLAP, her ass causing a hand print to appear on her ass.

“That’s right, you like it hmm? he says aggressively

“Oh yes daddy” she chants

SLAP, iris grabs Barry’s knees to keep her balance

Barry reaches his hand around vibrates her fingers on her clit causing her to stop. Giving Barry the opportunity toslid closer to the edge of the couch and quickly moved iris to face him making her scream allowing a tear fall from her eyes it was so good. Barry gripped her hips and pounds into her roughly with intense speed hitting her G spot with perfect accuracy.“Oh Yes baby, why do fuck me so good ahhhh“ Iris chants holding on to his shoulder, “Because your pussy is mine and so good iris” he said with a devilish smile. He devourers her mouth as he fucked her pussy without mercy, their tongues playing with each other. And the sound of hips slapping together drove them both wild.

“Oooh Barry I’m cumming says rocking her hips back and forth, “I’m almost their baby, you cum first iris” he responds.

Without taking her eyes off him she screams“ahhhh FUCCCCK” as pussy clenching around him. Theripples of her channel made him about to bust, changing his pace to slow and deep. Noticing theshe whispers “Cum inside me Daddy” in his ears while nibbling his earlobe. Barry grabs her right boob “ Ugh I…RIS he grunts as he comes hard inside her chamber, feeling the hot load in her body made her shiver with ecstasy.Tired she closes her eyes for a sec and feels warm water hitting her face.

She opens her eyes to find her self sitting in their inside shower bench,Barry standing in front her as the water poured on his head.Barry ! She wined, he look at her innocently as hands roam his body.

“What, we were dirty and you need to clean if you're going to finishing your article” he says with a boyish Barry Allen CW smile.

She shakes her head as Barry extends his hand to guide to the waters of ecstasy.

Seeing the water hit his body in all the right places, his semi hard big dick stand tall in front making her moist and the temptation that filled his beautiful green eyes.

She thought to herself fuck as she takes his hand and the story ends… ?


End file.
